Alone
by Gay Witch
Summary: OK, this is my first fic, and it's both shounen-ai and shoujo-ai, i.e., male/male and female/female, so if you don't like it, DON'T read it!! It's also a bit fluffie, so be gentle when you review!


Disclaimer: I don't, alas, own Golden Sun or anything to do with it at all! This story contains shounen-ai and shoujo-ai, ie homosexual relationships. There isn't anything particularly graphic, with only passing references to sex. This is my first fic, so PLEASE be gentle! I'm fine with constructive criticism, but please don't be nasty! I'm also aware that it's on the short side, so please tell me in you want me to write any more, or to continue it in any way!  
  
Alone  
  
Sighing, Ivan kicked another stone as he walked, looking down, not making eye contact with anyone around him.  
  
It was 3 years since the lighting of the four lighthouses. Ivan had grown a lot since then, his hair still in the same blond curtains, but was also a little taller. Now 18, Ivan had decided to travel around the world, having been so close to losing it all. However, Isaac and the others had all returned to their respective hometowns. He had wanted someone to come with him, but they all had more pressing engagements. Than spend time with him.  
  
Ivan was fed up. He'd had enough travelling, and more importantly, he was. Lonely.  
  
Sighing again, he raised his head. The sun beat down on his face, and there was a cool breeze. Ivan stopped in his tracks, and thought. "Hmmm, isn't Vault near here?" he pondered aloud. Since Vale had been destroyed, Isaac, Garet, Felix, Jenna and their respective families had moved to Vault, the same town that Ivan had first met Isaac and Garet in. He smiled to himself at the memories, and then shook them off. They probably had forgotten all about him, and he couldn't blame them. Ivan had always been a bit of a wallflower, only voicing his opinions when Garet was being especially stupid. While lost in his thoughts, he didn't see where he was going..  
  
"Ooof"  
  
Ivan got up off the floor, rubbing his head. Also on the floor, was a young woman, with auburn hair that reached down to her waist. It used to be in a poytail, but was now flowing freely. She too, was rubbing her head. Ivan looked at the woman for a few moments, then,  
  
"Jenna?"  
  
The woman looked up sharply. Ivan could see now that indeed, it was his old friend. She was older now, her face looking more grown up, but he could see in her eyes a glint of her old optimism, and temper.  
  
"Wha- Ivan? Ivan is that you?!?"  
  
A huge grin spread across Jenna's face as she leapt on him, embracing him so tightly, he was sure his ribs were going to give way!  
  
"Ivan!!! My, I can't believe how you've grown!"  
  
Jenna let him get up and stood back to survey the young Wind Adept. Ivan blushed slightly, and looked at his feet.  
  
"Heh, well, I AM 17 now! I'm no longer a baby!" He replied, shyly. "You look good too, Jenna."  
  
"Where have you been? What have you been up to? Why haven't you visited sooner?"  
  
"Whoa, slow down Jenna! I'm fine, I've been doing a bit of travelling, you know, going out to see the world for myself. And I WAS just thinking of visiting."  
  
Jenna smiled. "We don't live in Vault anymore. We managed to rebuild Vale! Oh, Garet will be SO happy to see you! I think he misses you're arguments!" Still talking at hyper speed, Jenna took Ivan's hand, and determinedly, led him to Vale.  
  
"Hey Jenna, who's that lad you're with?"  
  
"Oh, hi May. Erm, this is Ivan. Remember, I told you about him?"  
  
"Ivan? Oh, the Wind Adept!" The girl May looked at him, a smile across her face. "He's kinda cute!" She grinned. Jenna raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Aren't you already spoken for?" she queried.  
  
"Well, yeah, but my other half can be such a pain in the butt! Plus, did I ever tell you about the TEMPER on that thing!" May snickered.  
  
Ivan looked up at the girl. She had blond hair that was almost white, with bright green eyes. Ivan could sense she was an Adept, a Venus one, but she didn't hold anywhere near the power of Isaac or Felix. He looked to Jenna, and saw that she was blushing. (I could just read her mind.) he thought, (but no. she's my friend, I wouldn't want to violate her trust in me..)  
  
Still blushing slightly, Jenna led Ivan away from the snickering girl. "She seemed nicer," he commented.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah."  
  
"Jenna, what's wrong? You're not telling me something, are you?"  
  
Jenna stopped suddenly. "You know, Ivan, you've grown a lot." she gave him a half-heated smile. "I'd have thought that you would have just used Mind Read on me." She sighed. "Look, I'll tell you, but please, promise me you won't say ANYTHING to ANYONE, especially Felix."  
  
Ivan noticed the pleading in her voice. "Jenna, you don't have to tell me if-"  
  
"But I DO! I've wanted to tell someone for so long now." Jenna exhaled slowly. "After we returned, I met May in Vault. She's an Adept too, and without Mia or Sheba to talk to, I was glad of the female company. Only, we aren't just friends."  
  
Jenna looked at Ivan, pleading in her eyes. Ivan's eyebrows slowly rose as what Jenna said slowly sunk in. Then, realising his friends concern, he smiled.  
  
"Is that it? Geez, Jenna, I though you were gonna tell me you had murdered someone!" Jenna looked at min, confused for a second, before she smiled too.  
  
"Thank you, Ivan. This means so much to me!"  
  
They both walked, arm in arm, to Jenna's house.  
  
The next morning, Ivan awoke, groggily. He was staying in the guest room of Jenna's house. She had decided to have her own place, so her relationship could go bye unnoticed. Obviously, May was her "house mate"!  
  
"Wakey, wakey, rise and shine!" Mays voice rang through the house. It was greeted by a string of curses from Jenna. Ivan smiled. He got up and dressed, and padded down the stairs. He was greeted to the two Adepts, who had just leaned forwards for a passionate kiss.  
  
"Ahem, sorry to interrupt."  
  
Jenna looked at min for a second then smiled. "Oh, its ok, just practising CPR!" she winked. May turned to him, a huge grin on her face. "Heh, so now you know about our little secret, eh? Bet ya didn't see that coming!"  
  
Ivan smiled, and was about to answer, when there was a loud knock at the door. "Shit! I bet that's Felix!" Jenna exclaimed. Ivan looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "Yeah, I know I swore. It's her fault, she has a bad influence on me!" She hastily exclaimed, pointing to May, who had innocence plastered across her face.  
  
"Jenna? You home?"  
  
Yeah, I'm coming! (Geez, just be patient for once!)"  
  
"I HEARD that!"  
  
Jenna opened the door, and greeted her brother with a big hug. Felix had grown his hair longer, and it was no all tied pack into a ponytail, with a few strands of hair teased out to make a fringe. Stood bye his side was Sheba, quietly smirking. "Hello, Jenna" she said. Sheba had also grown her hair, the blond locks now reaching her shoulders.  
  
"Sheba? What are YOU doing here?"  
  
Felix smiled at his sister. "Well, Sheba popped bye yesterday, and one thing led to another." he smiled at Sheba. "We're seeing each other," she explained.  
  
"Oh, that's great news!" Jenna exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you! Oh, how rude of me, come in!"  
  
Felix and Sheba walked in, behind an excited Jenna.  
  
"Don't worry, we heard!" said May, dismissively.  
  
"We?..." asked Felix. He turned, and saw Ivan smiling shyly. "Hi Felix, Sheba" he said. Sheba practically cannonballed into him, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Sheba, I - can't - breath!" He gasped. "Sorry!" She let go of him. "So when did you arrive?" she asked  
  
"Yesterday. Jenna lent me a room."  
  
"Well, its nice seeing you all reunite, but I'm off. Those classes don't get taught by themselves, you know!" May smiled warmly at Ivan and Jenna, and then at Felix, but Ivan noticed then that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.  
  
(Odd,) he thought. (Why doesn't she like Felix?)  
  
"Phew, I'm glad she's gone" Felix breathed. "Why do you put up with her, Jen?"  
  
Jenna sighed. "Felix, she's a very close friend. What IS you're problem?"  
  
"I just don't like her. You know people have been saying she's, you know, not on the right team."  
  
"Just say it Felix. Lesbian"  
  
"Yeah, well. It's not natural, is it? Just be careful around her Jen. I think she has the hots for you, so be careful, ok?" Felix took Shebas hand. "Well, we'd best be off." Sheba turned to face Jenna. "It was lovely seeing you again Jenna. You know, Isaac is still single." she smiled, and the two left.  
  
(Ok, now things are making more sense.) Ivan lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling. (Poor Jenna. Oh, Felix, you idiot! She really needs you to be there for her.)  
  
Ivan got up off the bed. Jenna was stood in the doorway. She smiled, but her eyes told Ivan that she'd been crying.  
  
"Oh, Ivan, what am I gonna do?" she sighed, a fresh tear trickling down the side of her face. "I'm this, this, this disgusting FREAK!!!!" She wept openly, shoulders shaking violently. Ivan, alarmed, ran to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Shh, Jenna, please stop crying," Ivan held onto her tightly. "Look at me, Jenna, please just look at me." Jenna slowed her sobbing, and looked at Ivan, tears still falling. "You're NOT sick, or disgusting. You're in love, and that's always a beautiful thing. Felix just isn't open minded enough. I've seen you two together, and you look SO happy. That can't be a disgusting thing, can it?"  
  
Jenna wiped her eyes. "Thank you Ivan. I mean, REALLY thank you."  
  
"Its ok Jenna." (We 'homos' have to watch out for each other, don't we?)  
  
Ivan lay on his bed. He couldn't sleep. When May had got home, she played holy hell when she found out what Felix had said. No, it wasn't what he said. May couldn't care less about that. It was the fact he had upset her precious Jenna. Ivan smiled. May was so protective of her, he could tell they both cared about each other tremendously. Then he let his thoughts wander. Why was he alone? Why hadn't he seen the others sooner? He frowned.  
  
It was because of HIM. That one person, to whom Ivan owed his life a countless about of times. Who he had dreamed about, not daring to say anything. He understood what Jenna was going through better than she realised, but at least she had someone to return her love. Oh, what would he do? Ivan sighed. Tomorrow, Jenna said they were going to see him. Had he changed? Maybe, he. Ivan mentally slapped himself. It would never happen. Oh, why did he have to fall for HIM?  
  
Why.  
  
Isaac?  
  
Ivan awoke suddenly. He looked around. It was still dark. He decided to go for a walk, to clear his head. He pulled on his boots and tunic, and crept outside. He walked over to the bridge, and slowed his pace when he saw two other figures stood there, embracing. One looked up at him, and in the shadows, he saw a smile. May.  
  
"Hey Ivan. Couldn't sleep either?"  
  
"You two DO have a bed for that, you know!"  
  
"Yeah, but it was such a beautiful night." Jenna sighed.  
  
May looked at him as he joined the two lovers, and leaned against the side of the bridge. "Ivan? Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Erm, yeah, I guess."  
  
"Are you gay?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Ivan looked like a deer in headlights, and Jenna made small gasping noises. May sighed. "You heard me. Jenna has been telling me all that you've done for her, and for that I thank you," May smiled warmly, "but in general, straight people don't understand as well as another homosexual. Some try, but they never can." Ivan was glad it was dark, so they couldn't see how much he was blushing.  
  
"Ivan?" Jenna asked, quietly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes. I'm gay."  
  
Jenna looked stunned. May patted him on the back. "Hey, we won't say anything. It's fine Ivan, really it is!"  
  
Jenna thought for a moment. Then she turned to him with an evil glint in her eye. "So, who do you like?"  
  
"What?!?!?"  
  
"C'mon, you must like SOMEONE!"  
  
"Yeah tell us!" May chided.  
  
"Erm.."  
  
"Oh there IS someone!" Jenna jumped up and down giddily. "Is it someone we know?"  
  
"."  
  
"It IS! Is it Garet?"  
  
"Huh? Are you MAD?!?!?"  
  
"Heh, ok then. Piers?"  
  
"He's too old"  
  
"Isaac?"  
  
"."  
  
"oh my gawd, it's Isaac isn't it!" Jenna was practically shrieking! "Oh, and we're seeing him tomorrow! Oh, wow!"  
  
May shook her head. "You see what I have to live with?" She grinned. All three laughed, and it echoed across the river.  
  
The next morning, the three friends were heading out of the door.  
  
"Look, Ivan I should warn you. Garet, Isaac and Felix hang around with this new guy, a Mars Adept named Miro." Jenna sighed. "They can be quite homophobic, especially Miro. He's even reacted violently about it before. The others haven't but I'm genuinely scared in case the find out." she trailed off.  
  
"They won't," Ivan replied.  
  
"No, not about me, about you! Please, just be careful Ivan. Miro has his suspicions about May and me as it is. It's only because of Felix that he doesn't chase it up. You however."  
  
"I'll be fine," said Ivan grimly, but inside, he was scared. (Strange, I'm actually afraid of three of my friends!) He nearly laughed at the irony. Nearly.  
  
Approaching Isaacs group with May and Jenna, Ivan was instantly greeted by warm smiles and handshakes. Isaac still had his spiky blond hair, but he was now older, and at 20, his shoulders were broader, and his voice slightly deeper. Garet also kept his red spikes, only they were now much shorter. The newcomer, Miro, had ebony back hair, brushed back, short and neat. Once the pleasantries and the "what have you bee up to?" commentaries were over, Ivan realised he had a new enemy.  
  
"So, Ivar,"  
  
"It's Ivan"  
  
"Whatever. You a swinging bachelor?"  
  
"Erm, yeah, I guess."  
  
"Heh, I know plenty of foxy ladies I could introduce you to!"  
  
"Emr, thanks, but I'm ok for the moment."  
  
"What, you a fag or sommat? Hahahaha"  
  
Jenna glared at him. "You think you're so funny, don't you Miro? Why are you so God damn homophobic the WHOLE time?!?!?"  
  
"Woah, easy Jen!" Isaac smiled at her. "It's nothing personal. Miro's only messin'!"  
  
"Yeah," interrupted Garet. "Anyway, what's wrong with being a bit anti gay? They're sick, and you know it!"  
  
If Jenna could, she would have been staring at Garet so hard, his skin would have burned off. May was strangling an innocent flower, and Ivan was bright red, and extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"You know what, Jen?" Miro sneered, "there's nothing like a midnight stroll. And you can overhear the most interestin' things, you know."  
  
Ivan suddenly felt VERY sick. Right now he wished the ground would open up and swallow him. Miro saw his reaction, and grinned maliciously. He then turned his attention to May. "You know what, guys? That THING over there, is actually a dyke?!? The rumours were true!"  
  
Felix, Garet and Isaac turned to look at May, who was now filling up.  
  
"Got a good enough stare?!?!?" she cried! "Miro, you sick twisted little-"  
  
"Hey babe, I'm not the homo!" Miro laughed. And you know what else Felix? You're dear sister has been fuckin' that whore the whole time"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Jenna screamed at him. She wanted to tear him limb from limb, but couldn't move.  
  
"And as for HIM" Miro stood up and seized Ivan by his collar. "This little FAG!" he punched Ivan in the jaw, sending him to the ground. Ivan shakily looked up, tasting blood on his lip. "Guess what Isaac? Looks like you have a secret admirer!" Miro promptly kicked Ivan in his stomach, again and again.  
  
"GET OFF HIM!!!!" Jenna screamed, throwing herself at Miro. He spun quickly, backhanding her, knocking her unconscious. May, ran to her, crying.  
  
"I hope I won't be seeing any of you in the village tomorrow," Miro sneered. With that, he left, the three men following him, looking back at their friends, too shocked to do anything else.  
  
Jenna awoke. She felt a sharp pain in the side of her head.  
  
"Don't move, hun, you've got quite a bruise" May spoke softly. ".Ivan..?"  
  
"He's ok, a bit bruised, but he's conscious. I told him to wait downstairs, the poor thing." May sighed. "Why didn't those so called friends of ures DO anything, I mean,"  
  
"It's ok." Jenna caressed Mays face. "I think they were shocked, but, oh I don't know."  
  
Ivan was prodding at the bruise on his side. (Ok, THAT could have gone a bit better.) He sighed. He needed air. He knew that Miro could be waiting outside, but Ivan didn't care. If needs be, he would defend himself this time. He stood, slowly because of the pain, and quietly crept outside.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?!?!?"  
  
Felix, Isaac, Garet and Sheba had all come round to Jenna's after the incident.  
  
"Oh, give me a break Felix! Like I was gonna tell you May was my girlfriend! Anyway, shouldn't you all run back to Miro? He'll not be pleased if you socialised with HOMOS!" Jenna was pissed. Very pissed.  
  
"Look, Jen, I'm sorry, I," Felix crumpled.  
  
"We just, didn't realise, that, well, you were gay." mumbled Garet.  
  
Isaac sighed. "A lot has been put in perspective, about you, Ivan, all gays.I'm sorry, for being such a prick. We all are."  
  
May patted his arm. "Look we understand that we're seen as evil, but when it's someone you care a bout, you have to review you're beliefs!"  
  
Jenna nodded. "Isaac, I really think you need to talk to Ivan."  
  
Isaac paled, then nodded. "You're right, I know, I DO need to talk to him."  
  
As he left, May grabbed his wrist. "Why did you go along with Miro?"  
  
"I- I'm not sure, actually. Because if I didn't, I'd be under suspicion, I suppose." He looked at her, not sure why he was saying this.  
  
"Yeah, I just thought it was odd, because you're not exactly straight, are ya?"  
  
Isaac went white.  
  
"Relax, I wont say owt, but I think Ivan needs you." May opened the door for him, smiling understandingly.  
  
Sighing, Ivan kicked another stone as he walked, looking down, not making eye contact with anyone around him.  
  
(Here I am again.) he thought. He wandered up the cliff to the remains of Mt Aleph. He sat on a rock and sighed. The sun was setting, and a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Room for one more?"  
  
Ivan turned suddenly, to be greeted by a grinning Isaac.  
  
"Oh, god, Isaac, I'm sorry, I,"  
  
Ivan got up stumbling, backing away from the tall blond who was now advancing towards him.  
  
(He hates me, he's disgusted by me) Ivan thought, another tear forming (yeah, and I bet I look REALLY admirable, crying like a baby)  
  
"Please, Ivan. Don't go, please?"  
  
Ivan stopped. He looked at Isaac, wondering if this was some sort of trick, if Miro was behind this.  
  
"Please" More urgently this time, Ivan could tell Isaac was practically begging. (Well, whats the worst he can do?) Ivan shakily stepped towards him, and sat back down. Isaac sat next to him.  
  
"Ivan, I'm so sorry. I should have helped you, should have stopped Miro."  
  
Ivan looked at him. "So, you're not gonna, you know, kill me?" Ivan asked, trying vainly to sound light hearted.  
  
"You think I would?!?" Isaac exclaimed. "Man, I've been a crap friend!"  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"So, you like me, huh?"  
  
Ivan blushed, and returned to looking at his now favourite thing to look at: the floor.  
  
"Ivan?"  
  
Ivan turned only to be greeted by Isaac's lips, pressed against his own. Shocked he didn't respond, but gradually returned the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Isaacs neck. He pulled away, to look into Isaacs blue eyes. The were looking at him with affection, with desire, with-  
  
"I love you, Ivan"  
  
Ivan could have screamed with happiness, jumped for joy, and just yelled across Vale how truly happy he was. Instead he merely said,  
  
"I love you too, Isaac."  
  
Jenna entered Ivan's room and opened the curtains. She looked to Ivan, before doing a double take. He was currently curled up on the bare chest of another man. Isaac. Jenna grinned. (So he finally got what he deserves, and there's no better reward for such a great guy) she thought. Quietly, she walked out of the room, closing the door. Isaac opnend his eyes, and looked down at the young blond resting on him. He kissed Ivans head, causing him to stir. Ivan sleepily opened his eyes, and looked up at Isaac, smiling.  
  
"I had a great dream last night. I dreamt this strong handsome man swept me off my feet, and-"  
  
"Had mad sex all night!"  
  
"You're SO romantic!"  
  
"I know!" Isaac grinned before kissing his lover . "You DO realise I wont be able to sit down for a week!" Ivan giggled.  
  
Isaac raised an eyebrow. "You weren't complaining at the time!"  
  
They stopped as they heard voices downstairs.  
  
"ISAAC AND IVAN ARE WHAT?!?!?!?"  
  
That was Garet.  
  
"GOD IS EVERYONE TURNING GAY?!?!?"  
  
Felix  
  
The two lovers looked at one another, and smiled, before disappearing under the covers.  
  
"What about Miro?" May asked Jenna.  
  
"Hmm, I'm not sure," the Fire Adept replied. I think Isaacs gonna have.a word with him!" she grinned. "If anything, Miro had better watch his back: we "homos" now out number him four to one!"  
  
"Heh, I love it when you're confident!" May smiled as she leaned over to kiss her girlfriend.  
  
The End! 


End file.
